


And All The World, At Peace

by GideonGraystairs



Series: Tumblr Fics [17]
Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 20:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10974372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GideonGraystairs/pseuds/GideonGraystairs
Summary: A quiet moment.Or, two attractive dudes cuddling.





	And All The World, At Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [Tumblr](http://raphaelsantiago.co.vu) 01/17/2016.
> 
> Requested by Anonymous as a 15 min prompt: Does ‘heronstairs cuddling’ count as a 15-minute prompt?

The door clicks shut behind Will with a soft sound, echoing gently down the silent hallway of his new apartment. He winces even at the quiet noise, slipping off his shoes as silently as he can and tiptoeing into the living room, hyper-aware of the other person currently residing with him.

It’s all for naught when the door at the end of the short entrance hall creaks open, the weight of another man sending the floorboards groaning through the heated air. A head of light hair peeks out from the bedroom, a pale hand rubbing at tired grey eyes as they squint to catch sight of the boy creeping into the apartment.

“Will? Is that you?” Jem calls, voice scratchy and quiet as the bedroom door shifts open even further. He must have fallen asleep studying for his finals, considering the wrinkled button-down shirt and loose jeans he’s still sporting.

Will smiles apologetically at the sight of him, moving closer as Jem appears to nearly fall right back asleep while leaning against the door frame. “Yeah, sorry. Did I wake you?”

“No, it’s-” Jem cuts himself off with a yawn, blinking dazedly as he appears to lose track of what he’d been saying. “I was studying.”

“You were sleeping,” Will informs him matter-of-factly, amusement creeping into his affectionate tone as he reaches to gently turn Jem back into the bedroom. The frailer of the two boys puts up no resistance as he’s led towards the bed pushed against the far wall, leaning into Will as his jeans are slipped off and he’s tucked neatly under the covers.

“Exams,” Jem mutters, sounding like he might as well be drunk for as much sense as he’s making. Will merely rolls his eyes, shrugging off his own pants and snatching up some pajamas to slip on. He slides in beside the other man, pulling the sheets up to cover his bare torso as he scoots as close to his companion as physically possible.

Wrapping an arm around his waist as he presses against Jem’s back, Will smiles into a head of silver hair and lets his eyes fall shut. “I missed you.”

Jem doesn’t reply, probably because he’s three hundred percent dead to the world and one hundred percent too comfortable in Will’s arms to so much as stir. Dark hair fanned out messily across their bright white pillows, Will pulls him even closer and settles down to sleep himself.

When he wakes the next morning, Jem has somehow managed to only wrap himself even tighter around him.


End file.
